Wish You Were Ed
"Wish You Were Ed" is the first episode of Season 3 and the 53rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds trick Rolf into thinking he is back in his old country after they see how homesick he is. Plot All the kids in the Cul-de-Sac are out and about on their wheels, with the notable exception of Rolf, who doesn't have wheels (he has Wilfred and a basket and a carrot on a stick to get Wilfred moving), but he wants to join their race anyway. Sadly for Rolf, he's soon left chewing dust and the pressure of trying to fit in suddenly becomes too great a burden. He wants to go home. Edd and Ed are touched, but Eddy sees a chance to cash in. Eddy's elaborate plan to hook Rolf's cash revolves around a magical shoe, which has apparently granted the Eds their request for a giant bowl of Chunky Puffs. Rolf is desperate enough to try anything and his humble plea to the shoe- together with its knock-out aroma -results in him waking up in what is apparently his old home town. Rolf then checks by drinking the well water only to find a huge bug in it. Rolf deduces the water is fouled with infestation, so he believes that he has finally returned to his old village. It then turns out that Edd used an encyclopedia of old world culture to create the village. Of course, having started this charade, the Eds can't back out now as Rolf has a wish that shouldn't be ruined yet. They soon become embroiled in Rolf's various curious customs- bartering for fish while perched on top of a pole with Edd as a very scared eel woman and Ed soon finding his place as the chicken-toting village idiot. Ignoring Eddy's constant scrabbling for more cash, Rolf calls for a broth-jar inspired jig and joins Ed in a lively rendition of "That's My Horse". Ed and Rolf then begin hitting each other with their hands first and later other objects as the song progresses. It's all going well until Jonny spoils the fun and collapses both the economy and the town. Rolf realizes that this is not his village at all. Rolf is so angry that he is about to beat them up, but after some reasoning from Edd, he instead starts playing "That's My Horse" again on the jug. Ed, recognizes the song, blissfully starts dancing. Unfortunately for his friends, Ed has chosen them as his partners. Rolf happily watches as he plays the song for the trio, much to the chagrin of Edd and Eddy. Memorable Quotes *'Sarah': "Where'd you get your license, in a Chunky Puffs box?!" Jimmy: "If you don't like it, lump it, Miss Sarah!" ---- *'Jonny': "Whoo-hoo! Demolition Derby!" Nazz: "Look out, Jonny!" Kevin: "Whoa! Quit hogging the road, Quirky!" Nazz: Kevin "Speaking of road hogs…" Rolf: on Wilfred "Feast your eyes on Rolf's hot shot wagon! Very spicy, yes?" Kevin: "I've got heartburn." laughs 'Sarah': "How stupid can you get?" Rolf: "Easy come, easy go- as Rolf will make you eat his fried onions. A race I say!" Kevin: "A race?" emboldened "You're on." ---- *'Jimmy': the start line "Victory, thy name is Jimmy." Kevin: "Where to, dude?" Rolf: "We race to the fermented cane outlet!" Jimmy: "What?" Kevin: "Huh?" Nazz: "Where?" Jonny: "What'd he say?" Rolf: "Curse this modern expression. How do you say… the candy store?" ---- *'Ed': "Rolf is homesick, Eddy." Eddy: "Where'd you come from?" Ed: "Blame my parents, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "Hmmm. A trans-atlantic flight. I've got the plan all up here." Ed: "And I'll fly the plane." Edd: "Let me salvage what's left of this plot." Eddy: "Whatever. But if it works, it was my idea." ---- *'Ed': "I wish, I wish I was a fish!" ---- *'Rolf': before the "wishing" shoe "Is there a manual for this?" ---- *'Rolf': drinking the water from the well and spitting out a large bug "The water is fouled with infestation. My wish has been granted! The son of a shepherd has returned!" ---- *'Eddy': "This village requires a hole digging permit. So unless you buy one, I'm gonna have to hit you with one of these rocks." Rolf: "Shhhh! Cashese-Splash-Ishotin-Horton-Schivisin-Ishelogen-Pathen-Seten-Horton." Eddy: "What?" ---- *'Ed': "Mush. Mush. Mush. Mush. Mush. Mush." into Rolf's hole "Ouch!" Rolf: "Your village idiot has fallen in Rolf's hole. A celebration, I say!" ---- *'Rolf': barrel and hits Ed with it "THAT'S MY HORSE!" Eddy: "I like this song!" Ed: "MY HORSE! MY HORSE!" a wheelbarrow and hits Rolf with it Rolf: "Uh, uh, uh!" ---- *'Edd': grabs and pulls Ed and Eddy back "WAIT! You can't leave!" Ed: "Where was I going?" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Rolf's face hit the ground, it turned red, and it was still red in the long shot of Edd and Eddy trying to free Ed from the mailbox. However, it is back to normal in the next shot. **When Edd was saying that they could get Ed out with some grease, Ed's eyebrow is missing. **When Rolf lists what he does not like about the Cul-de-Sac, when Ed is stuck in the mailbox, Ed's head is shown, but his feet and legs are missing. **Even though it was shown that there was nothing behind the Giant Chunky Puff Box, it is unknown how Edd could have shoveled balls out of it. It is possible though, that there was a large bucket of them that Edd had shoveled into the bowl and, having no more use for the bucket, pushed it away. **When Rolf looks over the fence, you'll notice that the shovel and pail next to it are transparent. **When Edd was balancing on the pole, he was not using his stomach, rather his ribs. He is also shown with four toes in this scene. **The Eds are shown with four toes, but all the other characters have three. This is the only time in the entire series when Edd is seen with four toes, as he usually has three, while Ed and Eddy have been shown with four much more often than Edd. **The FRUZ KLAT sign above the fishmongers stall had accent marks above the U and the A, but after the scam was exposed, the accent above the U is missing. **When the Eds and Rolf start dancing to "That's My Horse" a second time, Ed's costume disappears. *If you listen closely when Rolf spins unconsciously, you can hear phrases that Rolf previously said in the beginning of the episode. *'Vehicles used by the kids in the race:' **'Jonny': Scooter (Backwards) **'Kevin': Bike **'Nazz': Roller Skates **'Rolf': Wilfred/"Hot Shot Wagon" **'Sarah & Jimmy': Pedal Car *It's unknown how and why Ed got stuck in the mailbox, or even how he got out, having completed both off-screen. *'Rolf's customs in the episode': **Infested wells. **Bartering by balancing on a pole using your stomach. **Using animals, fruit, etc. as currency instead of using paper money. **Having a "Hole Digging Permit" (Something made-up by Eddy and is probably fake). **Celebrating when the village idiot falls in a hole. **Performing an awkward dance. *'Fourth wall break': Edd says "Let me salvage what's left of this plot." *Assaulting your partner while dancing to "That's My Horse" may be a reference to Schuhplatting, a Bavarian folk dance where the dancers slap their knees, soles, and occasionally each other by physical contact, or using objects to smack each other. *The facade of Scotland with the Loch Ness Monster, the mountains of Switzerland backdrop, and the tropical island set from the episode "Ready, Set... Ed!" appear in the Old World Village scam. *37th time the Kankers don't appear. *This is the first episode to air in 2001. *'Running Gags:' *#People not understanding what Rolf is saying. One example of this is when Rolf said "Rolf's keister grows cold" and Eddy responds with "Rolf's what?" *#Ed and Rolf hitting each other and other people when "That's My Horse" is being played. *Ed's wish to be a fish is later granted in the episode "Dueling Eds" where after an allergic reaction he actually morphs into a fish. *This episode was nominated for an Annie Award back in 2001. *This is the second time someone says "Demolition Derby" (in this case Jonny); it was first said by Eddy in "Home Cooked Eds." *The title of the episode could be a reference to the Pink Floyd album Wish You Were Here (or the album's title track). *Eddy refers to Ed as "Baryshnicough-drop" when he sees him dancing. This was a mispronunciation of "Baryshnikov", a reference to Mikhail Baryshnikov, one of the greatest ballet dancers in history. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-09h33m17s198.png|Jimmy's car. Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-09h33m26s14.png|They call me baby driver... Scooter.jpg|"WOO-HOO! Demolition Derby!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-22h30m33s213.png|Rolf in the real Old Country. Vlcsnap-2013-10-20-20h05m28s59.png|A giant bowl of Chunky Puffs? What a waste of a wish. Vlcsnap-2013-10-20-20h08m58s114.png|Ah, Ed-boys have created a new swindle to tickle Rolf's eggplant? Sheo.jpg|"Is there a manual for this?" Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-22h31m40s116.png|Rolf in the fake Old Country. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h37m16s154.png|Back in the village, I'm back in the village, I'm back in the village...again! Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h30m54s195.png|Been away so long I hardly knew the place, gee it's good to be back home. Rolffy.jpg|"The water is fouled with infestation." Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h33m33s15.png|Is he going to use one of these to hit Eddy? Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h34m56s23.png|Double D as Eddy's "wife" negotiating. Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-21h47m55s107.png|"I will give you…two chickens." Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h38m25s88.png|There's a hole, and there's a village idiot. Do the math. Tumblr ll92y1TQsb1qhp2y0o1 500.gif|"A celebration, I say!" Vlcsnap-2013-09-14-11h51m57s75.png|The "That's My Horse" song. 4931065 jpeg preview medium.jpg|Ed and Rolf dancing to "That's My Horse." Okay, Ed its my horse.png|"Okay, Ed, it's my horse!" "No it's my horse!" Video See Also *The Old Country *Giant Chunky Puffs *Talk to the Magic Shoe *Old World Village *That's My Horse Category:Episodes Category:Season 3